


Virtual

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: Él, Naruto, estaba seguro de su sexualidad, de lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, de lo que quería y no quería en su futuro pero ahora, estaba comenzando a dudar de todo lo antes mencionado. NaruSasu





	1. 1

¿Cómo describir lo que le sucedía ahora?  
¿Adicción?   
Quizás…

Desde el primer instante que sus pies atravesaron esa puerta común y corriente tuvo el presentimiento de que nunca más le gustaría salir por aquella.  
No estaba desesperado la verdad, solo había sido curiosidad. 

—Sigo sin entender por qué gastas tanto dinero en ese lugar Kiba, ‘ttebayo. — Fue lo que dijo antes de que se le ocurriese aventurarse a descubrir la razón. 

—Maldición, Naruto. — Exclamó él, visiblemente molesto por la insistencia de su amigo. — Que tu vida sea aburrida no significa que la de todos nosotros también deba serlo. 

Uzumaki hizo una mueca con la boca en ese entonces. Su vida no era aburrida, según él. 

Vivía con todos sus amigos en una gran ciudad. Hacia lo que quería cuando quería con las ganancias que le dejaba su “trabajo”. 

— ¡Agh! La verdad es que no te entiendo. Contratas a una prostituta…

— ¡NO SON PROSTITUTAS! — Kiba golpeó la mesa con el vaso de licor a medio terminar. — Es, algo parecido pero mejor. — Explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie podía quitársela desde que empezó con esa rutina desconocida la semana pasada. Obviamente Naruto seguía sin entenderle e Inuzuka pareció haberse dado cuenta porque de inmediato había agregado. — No lo sabrás hasta que lo experimentes, ¿Qué dices? 

Una de las rubias cejas se alzó. Sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol que estaba bebiendo.

— ¿Vienes o no vienes? — Insistió el otro. 

—No creo que sea buena idea…’ttebayo — Mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad pero la verdad era que no confiaba mucho en el juicio de su amigo. Mucho menos cuando ambos estaban medios borrachos. — ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a terminar arrastrando a un prostíbulo y…?

— ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo, eh? — Interrumpió Kiba.

— ¡¿EH?!

Las mejillas de Naruto ardieron con más fuerza y sus orejas se volvieron calientes. ¿Qué clase de pregunta había sido esa? 

— ¡Hace menos de una semana! ¡Mierda, Kiba! 

—Mientes. — Inuzuka rió regocijándose por la obvia mentira. — Anda. Si no quieres tener pareja ni nada de esas cosas por lo menos deberías buscar “otras” alternativas. — Le instó.

Uzumaki se mordió los labios aguantando la cólera. No es que no quisiese tener una pareja, a veces lo único que quería era llegar al departamento que compartía con sus amigos y encontrarse en su cama a una chica linda que haya estado esperándolo ansioso para recibirlo con un beso y ofrecerle una noche de diversión.

La verdad es que las condiciones en las que se encontraba le imposibilitaban cualquier posibilidad de tener alguna pareja.

Por lo menos no si quería que alguien la raptara y torturara para obligarlo a pagar todo lo que debía. 

—Si voy… — Empezó desconfiado. — No pasará nada, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó. — ¿Lo disfrutaré cierto? ¡NO TE RIAS CON UNA MIERDA! —Fue imposible que no reaccionara enojado a la risota que soltó su amigo. 

—Sí, sí, lo disfrutarás. — Aseguró poniéndose de pie para luego tomar a Naruto del brazo obligándolo a alzarse de la alfombra del baño en donde estaban bebiendo a escondidas de Shikamaru. — ¡Lo disfrutarás mucho! 

El camino a ese lugar era demasiado complicado de recordar. Dos o tres cuadras hacia abajo. Pasajes oscuros en los cuales creyó que en cualquier momento los asaltarían y luego un edificio común y corriente lleno de grafitis en las paredes hasta dar con la única puerta abierta cuyas luces fosforescentes parecían dar el aspecto de que adentro se estaban montando una mega fiesta aunque la música estuviese a un volumen moderado. 

— ¡Denle un especial! — Gritó Kiba con júbilo a la chica que apareció a atenderlos. — ¡Yo invito por ser la primera vez! — Dicho esto, el rubio sintió que su amigo le golpeaba el pecho con el puño en un gesto amistoso. 

La palabra “especial” en un lugar como ese no le estaba dando buena espina. Pudo reconocer en medio de los cuartos oscuros y la música de ambiente hipnotizante a varias personas teniendo sexo. Entonces de verdad creyó que Kiba le había tendido una trampa y si lo había llevado a un prostíbulo pero antes de que siquiera pudiese protestar la chica lo tomó de la mano suavemente para conducirlo a un cuarto vacío en donde solo había una silla individual de cuero similar a las que tenían los dentistas en sus consultas y unos cajones. 

—Eh… d-disculpe… — Llamó a la chica deteniéndose en la puerta haciendo que ella a quien no había notado su color de cabello rosa se detuviese también para voltearse a mirarlo. — Yo… — Tragó saliva nervioso. — ¿Qué… va a hacerme? — Las palabras salieron atropelladas. 

En su cabeza lo único que había eran imágenes de él teniendo sexo en esa silla con la chica que tan gentilmente le tomaba de la mano. Y eso no sabía si agradarle o asustarle. 

— ¿Hacerte yo? — Cuestionó ella mirándolo con sus ojos verdes brillantes antes de reírse al entender. — Oh. No, yo no hago esa clase de trabajos. — Explicó soltándole la mano para relajarlo. 

El rubio soltó todo el aire que parecía tener almacenado en sus pulmones al escuchar eso.

— ¿Eh? E-entonces… ¿Me van a sacar una muela o algo así? ¡Porque déjame decirte que esa es la impresión que me da esa silla ‘ttebayo! — Señaló la susodicha. Las manos le temblaban inquietas al no saber en qué rayos lo había metido su amigo.

Pero cualquiera estaría así en su misma situación, ¿Verdad? 

La chica del cabello rosa volvió a reírse pero esta vez más fuerte. — Vaya que eres idiota. — Soltó como si nada. — Es tu primera vez aquí. — Concluyó volviendo a sujetarlo de la mano para llevarlo casi arrastrando a la silla. — Solo siéntate… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Na…Naruto. — Respondió inseguro viendo de reojo la silla. No quería sentarse pero estaba seguro que la chica lo iba a golpear si no lo hacía. — ¿Y… tu?

—Sakura. — Dijo ella dándole la espalda para buscar algo en los cajones. Cuando se volteó nuevamente el rubio tembló de pies a cabeza al ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

— ¡¿QUÉ RAY-

—Shh. 

Sakura estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los clientes escandalosos por lo que sabía cómo lidiar con estos. Cubrió la boca del chico con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía una especie de lentes de realidad virtual que salían en las películas. 

— ¡Deja de removerte! ¡¿Quieres?! 

— ¡P-PERO…! — En ese instante lo único que podía pensar en que había sido una pésima idea seguir a Kiba. Comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso a cada instante. 

—Maldición, ¡QUEDATE QUIETO! 

Naruto no tuvo que esperar a que volviesen a repetírselo para hacerle caso a la chica. No después de ese tremendo golpe que le soltó en la cabeza. 

— ¡A-AUCH!

— ¡YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! 

—P-PERO… Sakura-chan… — Si tenía que rogar para que lo dejaran salir de ahí, lo haría, sin importar quedar como un miedica. — Y-yo de verdad creo que es una mala idea ‘ttebayo… ¿P-por qué no me dejas…? — Sakura se le quedó mirando con cara de circunstancia haciendo que cerrara la boca y se resignara. Vio esos extraños lentes conteniendo la respiración y en un hilito de voz preguntó. — ¿No me va a doler?

—Te voy a golpear otra vez. — Fue la respuesta de Sakura que le hizo tiritar. — Cierra los ojos. — Ordenó luego de eso.

“Mierda, mierda…”

Sus parpados de inmediato cubrieron sus ojos azules siguiendo la orden. Contuvo la respiración otra vez mientras sentía que algo intentaban poner sobre sus ojos. Mierda, eso era espeluznante. 

—Eh… ¿Sa-sakura-chan qué…? — No quería que lo golpearan porque la chica en realidad pegaba fuerte pero no saber que le estaban haciendo le ponía demasiado ansioso. Ansias que aumentaron cuando escuchó un gemido a lo lejos de una voz que reconoció pero no quería hacerse la imagen mental de Kiba follándose a alguien. 

—Abre los ojos.

La voz de Sakura casi le tranquilizó, por lo menos ella seguía allí y no lo había dejado solo. Lentamente, con un cuidado poco usual en él fue abriendo los ojos quedándose confundido y sorprendido al instante. Ese no era el lugar en donde se había metido.

—Sa-sa…¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?! — Llamó desesperado a la chica al no encontrarla a pesar de que hace unos segundos le había hablado. — ¡¿DONDE…?! — Al intentar moverse se percató que seguía sentado e instintivamente sus manos fueron hacia sus orejas sintiendo los lentes y unos audífonos puestos. 

No tenía idea de qué diablos estaba sucediendo y la verdad es que no quería saber qué pasaba tampoco. 

La habitación oscura y vacía había desaparecido, y ahora solo podía ver una tina de baño enorme de paredes blancas que no parecían ser sólidas. Como si fueran cortinas.   
Iba a gritar nuevamente el nombre de la chica hasta que escuchó una música suave y varias luces extrañas inundarle los sentidos. 

—No te ves cómodo. 

Una voz ronca, masculina y desconocida se escuchó en algún sitio de ese lugar poniéndole los pelos de puntas. 

— ¡¿PORQUÉ CREES QUE NO ESTOY CÓMODO EH, IDIOTA?! — Respondió insultando al que sea que estaba jugando con él en ese momento. 

—Hmp…

Pestañeó y fue suficiente para que algo nuevo apareciera recargado fuera de la tina. 

Y eso nuevo provocó que Naruto se olvidara de respirar. 

—¿Quién… eres? — Salió de sus labios al verlo. 

Él, Naruto, estaba seguro de su sexualidad, de lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, de lo que quería y no quería en su futuro pero ahora, estaba comenzando a dudar de todo lo antes mencionado. 

No era fácil de explicar, la verdad le resultaba ser algo casi imposible. 

—Soy tu “especial” — Respondió el desconocido sin moverse de su lugar. 

Voz ignotizante. Naruto se sentía en un mar de emociones desconocidas.

Aquel apareció como un golpe de confusión y éxtasis. 

Cabello y ojos negros, hermosos. Piel increíblemente blanca como porcelana. Estaba completamente vestido y aun así el rubio se sentía igual de abochornado como si este estuviese desnudo. 

—Y… ¿C-cómo te llamas, especial? — Se sintió un idiota preguntando aquello pero fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza. 

Él no respondió, solo se quedó allí viéndolo a través de esas pestañas gruesas que adornaban sus bellos ojos de rasgo occidental. 

—Eso no te incumbe. 

Arrogante y altanero, aquel sabía que lo tenía bajo su control. 

La música que parecía que solo sus oídos escuchaban se volvió más fuerte y él delante suyo como si fuera una reacción natural comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de este manteniendo la mirada afilada en su presencia. 

En el momento que el de cabello negro manteniéndose siempre a una distancia de él se recargó contra una de esas paredes que Naruto antes sospechaba que eran de tela y comenzó a levantarse el suéter color gris de una talla más grande para hacerle ver más delgado y femenino las manos del espectador comenzaron a sudar. 

—E-espera… — Él pareció no escucharlo porque siguió en lo suyo hasta que logró quitarse el suéter por completo dejando a Naruto la vista de su perfecto pecho — ¡QUE ESPERES! – Gritó avergonzado. - ¡S-SI, SI IBA A HACER ALGO COMO ESTO POR LO MENOS DESEARIA QUE FUERAS UNA CHICA! 

El moreno, que había detenido sus movimientos se le quedó viendo fijamente como si no le entendiera. — ¿Una chica? — Cuestionó frunciendo un poco el ceño. 

— ¡SI! ¡V-VAS…VAS A DISCULPARME PERO YO NO SOY DE ESOS! – Gritó cerrando los ojos para no intentar distraerse admirando los pezones rosados del sujeto desconocido. 

—Mh. 

— ¡ASI QUE, TRAE A UNA CHICA! ¡ANDA! — Pidió estirando una mano y moviéndola como para borrar esa imagen/ilusión delante de él. 

Volvió a contener la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta de esa persona la cual no sabía si era real o imaginaria pero que no quería seguir viendo. Mierda, ¿En qué momento se había puesto caliente con solo verlo? El chico recién había comenzado a moverse. 

El tipo desconocido ladeó una sonrisa y Naruto creyó que sus piernas perdían fuerza con solo ese gesto. ¿Esas reacciones en él eran a causa de que le habían inyectado algo sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Por qué estaba medio borracho? ¿O…?

“No, no me atrae nada”.

—Así que una chica. Hm. — Repitió con gracia el de cabello negro. — ¿Estás seguro que prefieres eso? — Cuestionó sin dejar de verlo como si estuviese conteniéndose las ganas de burlarse.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! – Alegó defendiéndose. 

El otro se acercó un poco hacia él lentamente, sin quitar en ningún momento el contacto visual haciéndole sudar. La música seguía sonando en sus oídos mientras veía embelesado como aquel se detenía a tres metros suyo con su pecho descubierto, perfecto al igual que todo su ser. 

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos nervioso.

— ¿Sabes por qué soy el especial? 

La pregunta no se la vio venir. — ¿Eh? — Parpadeó confundido. Había creído que el chico lo golpearía por el atrevimiento de pedir que cambiaran de persona. 

—Soy el especial porque… — Comenzó a decir llevándose las manos al cinturón que comenzó a desarreglar sin pudor. 

Naruto pestañeó sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse aún más calientes.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! – Hizo amago de levantarse pero algo que no prestó gran atención le impedía moverse de donde estaba sentado. — ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡O-oye… n-no es gracioso, TEME!

—… Soy lo que tu mente desea. — Dijo él dejando caer sus pantalones mostrando que no traía nada debajo al rubio idiota delante. — Y tu mente desea un hombre. Dobe — Concluyó devolviéndole el insulto mientras señalaba su la entrepierna y luego la suya.

“Mentira, mentira, mentira…” repetía Naruto en su cabeza sintiendo que iba a sufrir de un corto circuito. 

Si creyó que en algún momento la idea de ver a un hombre desnudo en actitud sugerente le asquearía pues descubrió que le resultaba ser todo lo contrario. 

Piernas largas y blancas, bien torneadas al igual que esos brazos. Su vista se fue a la entrepierna del chico y este notando que lo estaba observando se dio media vuelta enseñándole su parte trasera manteniéndose parado como si nada. 

Maldita sea. Pegó un bote en su asiento y su miembro palpitó ansioso. 

Eso no podía estarle pasando.

—E-estoy…borracho. — Murmuró en un intento de querer convencerse. 

—Hmp.

—De veras… yo, no estoy en todos mis sentidos ¡¿PUEDES VESTIRTE?! — Pidió avergonzado. Apretó las piernas intentando ocultar su erección. 

El otro no se movió más que para volver a caminar hacia la tina a recargarse en esta. 

Instintivamente, los ojos azules siguieron cada movimiento mientras apretaba los dientes molesto consigo mismo. Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo y le ponía ansioso imaginar en cuál era el verdadero trabajo de ese chico. 

—Y-yo… creo que mejor…

—Quédate quieto en tu lugar. 

Sus músculos se tensaron por la orden. Como si la tina fuera una pared el de cabello negro comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta caer suavemente de rodillas en el suelo de baldosas negras dando la impresión de que flotaban en la nada. 

—Puedes imaginar que soy una chica entonces, pero no me iré porque tu mente me trajo hacia acá. — Avisó moviendo una pierna, deslizándola sobre la baldosa antes de acostarse en estas de espalda. 

Las manos de Naruto se aferraron a su pantalón comenzando a ponerse inquieto mientras volvía a preguntarse porqué había seguido a Kiba. 

La música anterior cambió a una más rítmica pero no por eso menos suave poniéndole alerta. 

El de cabello negro le sonrió antes de que una luz brillante en forma circular apareciera sobre él. Lo tomó con sus perfectas manos blancas y el rubio fue testigo del erótico movimiento que hizo su cuerpo al levantarse. 

Nunca imaginó que un hombre pudiese hacer un movimiento tan femenino y no verse ridículo. 

Maldición otra vez. 

Movimientos suaves y elegantes eran los que hacia aquel con ese extraño aro. La garganta de Naruto parecía secarse con cada movimiento al ritmo de la música, sobre todo cuando el de cabello negro se doblegaba dejando más al descubierto su trasero perfecto al igual que todo su condenado cuerpo. 

— ¿Muy caliente? — Lo molestó el chico que puso en medio de sus piernas el aro meneándose contra este frotándose. — Ah…

Uzumaki, abrió los ojos tanto al escuchar el suave gemido que creyó que se le saldrían. Su miembro palpitó con más ganas casi doliéndole. 

—No te burles… mierda. — Gruñó intentando moverse nuevamente en vano. — ¿E-eres real? ‘ttebayo— Preguntó sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al chico que seguía meciéndose.

Pero él solo volvió a sonreírle como hace un rato sin decir media palabra. Aun así, el movimiento que hacían sus labios con cualquier mueva a Naruto le estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Crees que soy real? — Preguntó entonces dejando el aro en paz para recorrer con sus manos su pecho deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones masajeándolo bajo la atenta mirada de su espectador. — Deberías preocuparte más por tu problema entre las piernas. — Sugirió, por su parte, estaba ligeramente emocionado. 

— ¡MIERDA! — Que le hicieran notar lo excitado que estaba por ver a un hombre le cabreó un poco. — ¡No sabes cuantas ganas de golpearte en este momento! ¡ES TU CULPA IDIOTA! 

Esa mirada oscura le dejó callado. Pareciera como si a él le hubiese gustado escuchar aquello. 

— ¿Me detengo? — Preguntó sin dejar de moverse. Naruto por primera vez fue consciente que lo hacía al ritmo de la música. 

El rubio apretó los dientes. — ¡Diablos, no! — Respondió cegado por la calentura y el morbo que le causaba ese sujeto tan extraño. 

Y el moreno no se detuvo. Siguió haciendo movimientos suaves, tocándose a sí mismo de vez en cuando. 

Era ver como si alguien aparentando inocencia intentara verse “adorable y sensual” para seducirte. Le fascinaba.

Mandó al carajo su consciencia. Aquel tipo era demasiado sensual. Naruto se encontró a si mismo siguiéndolo con la mirada y removiéndose inquieto para soltarse de lo que sea que lo mantenía inmóvil. 

Quería acercarse.

El otro sonrió levemente desde el suelo en donde se recostaba en diferentes posturas. Mierda quería acompañarlo. ¿Qué importaba si era un tío? 

Ese chico era tan irreal. 

Su mano ansiosa y toda sudorosa descendió hacia su entrepierna buscando consuelo mientras admiraba el “espectáculo”.

—Tu… tu nombre. Quiero saberlo.. — Pidió en un gruñido ronco, muerto de excitación. 

Él que estaba recostado boca arriba sobre las baldosas, con las rodillas alzadas mientras abría y cerraba las piernas lentamente lo miró con una expresión diferente. Como si le examinara. 

Sentía esos ojos negro meterse tan adentro de él que su mano, que ya había encontrado su miembro bajo sus bóxer detuvieron cualquier movimiento.

—Sasuke. — Dijo aquel después de unos segundos. 

—Sasuke… — Repitió Naruto moviendo sus dedos sobre su miembro húmedo. - ¿Porqué… Estas tan lejos, Sasuke-teme? — Cuestionó incómodo. 

Aun seguía sin entender todo eso. Si el moreno se estaba moviendo de esa forma era para provocarlo entonces, ¿No debería estarlo masturbando también? En lugar de que tuviese que hacerlo por su propia cuenta. 

—Me gusta acá, dobe. — Respondió levantándose para volver a recargarse en la tina. — Y además, aunque pudiese acercarme ya no se podría. 

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Naruto frunció el ceño y antes de que siquiera formulara alguna palabra la música cesó dándose cuenta que había llegado al final de la canción y su vista se tornó oscura. 

— ¡ESPERA! — Gritó sorprendido estirando la mano con la que no cubría su miembro hacia el frente como si intentara atraer al chico que ya no podía ver. 

—Te tardaste demasiado tiempo. — Dijo una voz femenina. 

Se quedó atónito cuando le fue retirado los lentes junto con los audífonos por Sakura que negaba con la cabeza. 

—Sa…¿Sakura-chan? — Cuestionó atontado. Su mirada bajó automáticamente a su otra mano debajo de sus pantalones provocando que un fuerte sonrojo inundara su rostro. Quitó la mano de inmediato. — ¡NO ES LO QUE-

—Estuve en todo momento a tu lado así que lo oí todo lo que decías. – Avisó la chica antes de que Naruto intentara excusarse. — No te corriste. —Soltó ella avergonzándolo aún más. — Es necesario aclarar que todo aquí es “autoservicio”. 

El rubio pestañeó varias veces antes de entender lo que quería decir Sakura con eso. Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó ahora sin problemas notando que la silla unos ganchos que debían adherirse a la ropa. Su mirada fue hacia adelante y caminó por toda la habitación. 

— ¿Cómo…?

—No sé quién te tocó pero pareces demasiado impactado. — Comentó la chica intrigada mientras hacía recuerdo - ¿Dijiste que se llamaba Sasuke? 

De solo escuchar ese nombre el vello de sus brazos se erizó y su miembro palpitó ansioso. Volteó a ver a Sakura con los ojos desorbitados. 

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERA ÉL?! — Exigió saber. — ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué fue todo esto?! — Estaba demasiado confundido y excitado como para siguiera él ponerse a razonar un poco. 

—Mh. No sé, siempre pasan cosas nuevas. — Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

¡Maldición otra vez! No podía dejar de buscar con su mirada algún rastro de ese chico de cabello negro. 

— ¡La tina donde-

 

— ¡Hey Naruto! – Llamó Kiba apareciendo en la puerta. — ¿Ya acabaron? Es tarde debemos irnos.

— ¡KIBA! – Gritó tirándose contra su amigo para agarrarlo de los hombros. —¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! 

Kiba hizo un gesto con la mano despreocupado. 

—Mañana. Mañana. Ahora estoy demasiado agotado. — Dijo soltando un bostezo. — Pagué hace un rato por allá. — Señaló el pasillo haciendo que Sakura asintiera con la cabeza. — Hey Naruto ya vamos.

¿Irse? ¿Cómo podría irse?

— ¡No jodas, ttebayo! ¡NO PODEMOS IRNOS! — Reclamó sin dejar de repasar con la mirada la habitación. 

Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa le servía. Necesitaba saber de ese Sasuke.

—Agh joder, ya ven. — Alegó Inuzuka agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

— ¡MIERDA KIBA, NO!

Iba a seguir protestando, e incluso se agarró del marco de la puerta para evitar que lo sacaran. No podía irse.   
No quería irse. 

Se negaba a aceptar que todo había sido una fantasía sin terminar. 

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos alegando en medio de las luces fosforescentes y la música lenta diferente a la que había oído antes hasta que entre varias personas lo sacaron casi a patadas del lugar porque los estaban molestando. 

—Shikamaru se va a molestar. —Advirtió Kiba mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la puerta por la que habían entrado mientras Naruto seguía viéndola como si quisiese entrar corriendo desesperado. 

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?

Dio un paso hacia adelante queriendo volver a entrar pero las pisadas fuertes de Kiba bajando las escaleras metálicas del edificio lo distrajeron unos segundos trayéndolo a la realidad. 

Bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia su hombría despierta antes de gritar un insulto hacia a nadie en específico. 

Maldita sea.


	2. 2

Nunca creyó en su vida desear despertar con resaca y sin ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior más que simples imágenes borrosas y diálogos incomprensibles. 

Ah, su mañana sería mucho mejor si hubiese despertado así en lugar de tener los recuerdos claros, la vergüenza intacta y una erección matutina.   
Mierda.

Odió cada minuto que se tardó en hacerle efecto el agua helada de la ducha. Hubiese sido más rápido masturbarse, pero su orgullo de hombre se negaba a tener que jalársela pensando en otro hombre. 

Aunque Naruto internamente admitía que ese “otro hombre” era condenadamente caliente. 

—… Y tenía cara de niña. — Terminó de describir bajo la atenta mirada de Kiba y Shikamaru. — Maldición, Kiba… —Gruñó a su amigo enfadado. — ¡Tú planeaste todo eso ‘ttebayo! 

Inuzuka, el más interesado en conocer los detalles de la primera experiencia del escandaloso rubio en ese lugar se le quedó mirando indeciso. 

—Entonces… —Intentando obtener ayuda Kiba buscó la mirada de Shikamaru que estaba más pendiente de terminarse el desayuno que cualquier otra cosa. — Era un tipo. 

— ¡AGH!  
El grito de frustración de Naruto le dejó más clara la respuesta. 

— ¡Eso es lo que he estado diciendo toda la mañana! —Alegó Naruto. Sus mejillas calentándose por la vergüenza. 

—Mh… —Kiba dudó en preguntar unos momentos. — Y entonces… ¿Te gustó?

“¿Gustar?” Uzumaki se paralizó en su silla y no pudo emitir palabra alguna. La habitación quedó de pronto en silencio poniéndolo ansioso. No fue hasta que Shikamaru terminó de revolver su café y golpeó suavemente su taza con la cuchara que volvió a abrir la boca. 

— ¡N-NO! ¡DIABLOS! — Respondió. Pero para ese momento estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos sentados frente a él le creyeron. — ¡No me vean así! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Fue… fue…! 

Las piernas torneadas, blancas, perfectas, vinieron a su cabeza de golpe haciendo que se mordiera la lengua y por ende, cerrara la boca. 

Piernas perfectas. Cuerpo increíblemente atrayente. El recuerdo estaba tan claro y palpable en su cabeza que podría fácilmente cerrar los ojos y visualizar todo lo ocurrido con ese tal Sasuke. 

Ese “asqueroso” con el que planeaba finalizar su frase se quedó en su garganta y fue reemplazado en su cabeza con un “increíble” que obviamente no diría en voz alta aunque estuviese soñando despierto ahora mismo. 

—Te gustó. — Sentenció Shikamaru intuyendo que Naruto no iba a terminar pronto lo que quería decir. Se levantó de la mesa huyendo a la tarea de limpiar lo del desayuno. — Tsk, ya era lo suficientemente problemático saber que tú ibas a meterte cuando podías a ese lugar para que ahora arrastres a Naruto contigo. — Fue su forma de regañar a Kiba que de inmediato se iba a defender pero Nara lo interrumpió. — Problemático. 

— ¿Por qué me echas la culpa solo a mí? — Bufó Inuzuka fulminando con la mirada a su rubio amigo. De no haber sido por Naruto y su negativa a regresar rápido a casa anoche hubiesen podido pasar desapercibidos y de paso limpiar el desastre que dejaron en el baño así no tendrían que haberse aguantado el regaño que les dejó Shikamaru en la mañana. 

Naruto, que estaba rojo de vergüenza, restregó sus dientes entre si antes de soltar un frustrado “¡Agh!” seguido de un golpe con el puño en la mesa que llamó la atención de Akamaru, el perro pirineo de Kiba que enseguida fue a olfatear debajo de la mesa buscando algún trozo de comida que haya caído a consecuencia del golpe en la mesa.

— ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy? — Preguntó Nara intentando no meter más las narices en los asuntos de esos dos. 

—Luego… — Respondió Naruto con fastidio. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular para verificar la hora llevándose la sorpresa de que en realidad si debía irse ya. — Luego, ¡Ahora! ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DESPERTÓ MAS TEMPRANO?! — Alegó saltando de su silla para correr por todo el departamento buscando su chaqueta y sus llaves, dando un vistazo rápido en sus bolsillos para comprobar que tuviese lo necesario, y sin siquiera despedirse salió del departamento en medio de un portazo.

Bajó las escaleras apresurado sintiendo que la respiración comenzaba a agitársele. 

Maldición.

Se suponía que tenía planeado llegar una hora antes al lugar de reunión en caso de que surgiera algún contratiempo que arruinara su venta. 

Toda la culpa la tenía el maldito de Kiba por distraerlo.

Como sea, cualquier cosa que ocurrió ayer debía mantenerse en los lugares más oscuros de sus pensamientos y no enfrente. 

Eso no fue real. Nada de lo que vio lo era. Tenía que convencerse de eso para poder dejar de pensar en ese chico de cabello negro que aparecía como flashback justamente ahora en su cabeza otra vez.

Cabello negro, ojos de rasgos asiáticos, labios finos al igual que el contorno de su mandíbula. Su voz varonil y grave diciendo “Soy tu especial”.

Un temblor le recorrió la columna con ese simple recuerdo.

Se detuvo en una calle para golpearse la cabeza con el poste de luz llamando la atención de un par de personas que le vieron preocupadas pero luego siguieron en lo suyo. 

—Mierda… mierda. — Realmente era vergonzoso. — ¿Quién demonios será él? — Se volvió a golpear la cabeza después de preguntar aquello en voz baja. 

Comprobó la hora nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron exasperados. ¡Iba a llegar tarde! 

Sin perder el tiempo retomó su camino acelerando el paso. Y con cada paso que daba como si su lujuria fuera una receta, una pisca de una porción de la anatomía de Sasuke venía a su cabeza mezclándose de forma embarazosa en sus nervios haciendo sentir una picazón en sus manos y sus pies haciéndolo sentir ansioso. Demasiado. 

Finalmente llegó al edificio en el que se suponía que debía ir, y no tardó en meterse en el callejón en donde Sai, su cliente habitual, lo esperaba con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa en la cara. Agradeció internamente que lo esperara porque necesitaba el dinero. 

—Pensé que no vendrías. — Fue el saludo de este a penas lo vio. 

—Yo nunca falto a mi palabra, ¡Que va! ¡Menos a ti que eres mi preferido ‘ttebayo! — Exclamó alegre palpándole el hombro como si fueran los mejores amigos. 

Los dos quedaron en un silencio extraño después de ello, pero no incómodo. Ambos se habían quedado atentos al sonido de la bocina de una patrulla policial que se acercaba hasta pasar de largo y doblar en una cuadra provocando que el aire volviese en los pulmones de los dos. 

Ese era el contratiempo que Naruto había querido evitar. Dar justo en la hora en que la patrulla de Konoha daba vueltas por la ciudad. 

—¿Trajiste…?

—Cien gramos, e incluso más. — Respondió Naruto sabiendo a que se refería el otro. De sus bolsillos sacó dos bolsitas pequeñas. — ¿Y el dinero? — Preguntó por costumbre, no porque desconfiara del otro. 

Sai solo le sonrió en respuesta disponiéndose a buscar los billetes en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón por lo que tuvo que esperar. 

Por lo general, siempre que veía a Sai estaba pendiente de esa patrulla por lo que nunca le había puesto real atención al sujeto como ahora. Le dio un vistazo rápido a cada detalle de este mientras esperaba que le diese el dinero notando algo peculiar que le dejó medianamente helado. 

“Serán ideas mias, o… ¿Sai se parece a Sasuke?” Se preguntó mentalmente notando un tenue parecido entre ambos que le puso en alerta y a su cabeza la mandó a trabajar a mil por hora como nunca antes. ¿Sería que Sai era en realidad Sasuke? No le extrañaría viniendo de este pero… 

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Sai contando los billetes antes de extendérselos. 

—Uhm… 

No. Imposible. 

—No pasa nada Dattebayo. — Respondió aceptando el dinero para luego pasarle las bolsitas con marihuana sin ser consciente de que tenía la mirada fija en él. 

—Nos vemos, Naruto. — Se despidió este alejándose como si nada sucediera. 

Naruto no se movió hasta que el otro chico se perdió de su vista. ¿Sería Sai…? Como si de un reproche se tratara el recuerdo de Sasuke observándole prepotente le hizo olvidarse de esa estúpida comparación. 

Era imposible que Sai fuera Sasuke. 

Porque al parecer Sasuke no existía. 

Se dio media vuelta para largarse haciendo un puchero infantil con los labios. 

Y si Sasuke no existía entonces era imposible que lo encontrara en la vida real salvo en esos extraños lentes. 

De alguna forma, terminó desechando más rápido esa ligera curiosidad por querer saber quién era el moreno por el simple hecho de que…

Es imposible que alguien fuera tan perfecto en la realidad.

…

Él sabía que era un pésimo ahorrador e inversionista, pero pensar en ello era demasiado “problemático” como lo diría su amigo Shikamaru y es por eso que no le interesaba pensar en lo estúpido que resultaba ser vender droga para comprar más droga y consumirla a escondidas mientras sus dos amigos creían que seguía trabajando en un local de comida rápida en las tardes. 

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Esperó pacientemente a la tarde para ir por ello: Su adicción. Traficar de noche era mucho más fácil que de día y a la vez, mucho más accesible. Fuera donde fuera, encontraría droga y eso le gustaba. 

No pensaba gastarse todo, solo necesitaba un poco ese día. Un poco pero potente. 

En el transcurso de la tarde había estado pensando en Sasuke, en lo increíble que era su figura y si acaso podría mandar a imprimir una imagen de este para colgarlo en su pared porque la verdad es que le encantaba pensar en este, pero a la vez le frustraba y por eso se le antojaba algo fuerte.

Se dirigió donde siempre de forma automática pensando en qué elegir esa noche mientras esperaba que el semáforo de enfrente cambiara para que pudiese pasar. La noche era tibia y agradable, de alguna forma la sintió diferente. Era una persona hiperactiva por lo que movía los pies mientras esperaba que la gran cantidad de autos que pasaban delante de él se detuviesen para cruzar. 

El semáforo por fin cambió.

Y de igual forma algo en el ambiente también lo hizo cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon a su espalda acercándose. 

Ningún auto le estorbara la pasada, y él no podía ni siquiera moverse. 

Quieto, como si estuviese pegado al suelo y el mundo se hubiese detenido un momento, al voltear el rostro distinguió claramente ese perfil precioso, la piel blanca que parecía combinar tan bien con la oscuridad del lugar y las luces de las calle hacían brillar. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y los del otro chico, negros e indiferentes, ni siquiera repararon en su presencia por lo que siguió caminando sin detenerse, ni esperarlo. 

Cualquiera podría decir que probablemente sus pensamientos y la calentura que le dejó Sasuke la noche anterior habían hecho estragos en su cabeza por lo que podría estar confundiendo a alguien extraño en la noche con el mismo Sasuke. 

Pero no. Naruto nunca había sido más consciente de la existencia de alguien como en esa ocasión. 

— ¿Qué…? — Sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar con la mirada fija en ese sujeto que se ponía unos grandes audífonos. Su respiración más agitada y sus manos más temblorosas. — ¡HEY! — Gritó cuando Sasuke dobló en una esquina y él estando un poco lejos temía perderlo de vista. Un auto le tocó la bocina haciéndole respingar notando que estaba en medio de la calle y el semáforo acababa de cambiar haciéndole voltear hacia todas las direcciones entre intentando mantener la mirada en Sasuke y atinar a reaccionar. — ¡Mierda! ¡L-lo siento! — Se disculpó torpemente con el conductor de un auto y corrió fuera de la calle desesperado doblando en la misma esquina por la que se había perdido Sasuke sin encontrarlo. — ¡SASUKE! — Gritó corriendo por la calle buscándolo. — ¡Bastardo! ¡Te vi! ¡Sasuke, te vi! ¡NO PUEDES HABERTE IDO TAN LEJOS, TEME! — Alegó gritando como loco en los callejones sintiendo el corazón acelerado a causa de la carrera que estaba haciendo solo. 

Se detuvo varios minutos después con una mano sujetando su peso en una pared mientras normalizaba su respiración. - ¡MIERDA! – Gritó frustrado soltándole un puñetazo que dolió a la pared. 

¿Realmente había sido él? 

Era Sasuke, estaba seguro que era Sasuke. 

Naruto estaba seguro que el maldito bastardo que le tenía todo desesperado y con sentimientos medios “homos” era imposible de confundir. Tenía que ser él. 

—Debí haberme vuelto loco, ‘ttebayo… — Mencionó para sí mismo riéndose un poco mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. — Primero no sale de mi cabeza y ahora aparece como si nada y desaparece… 

No entendía que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención al hecho de que estaba al parecer comenzando a obsesionarse con un tipo que ni conocía. 

—Hey. — Escuchó una voz femenina llamarle. Se volteó a ver a una chica con poca ropa encima que fumaba un cigarrillo. — A ti te he visto un par de veces. — Dijo ella. — ¿Vienes a comprar, no? 

—O-OH, ¡Y-YO!… — Se sonrojó de inmediato. La expresión de esa prostituta le estaba dejando en claro que ella planeaba venderse a sí misma con él. — ¡N-no gracias! No estoy interesado en esa clase de compra…jeje, eh…

Dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado al verla fruncir el ceño antes de que le soltara un insulto para luego alejarse. Suspiró cansado, se había olvidado que estaba recorriendo esos rincones escondidos de la ciudad por una razón. 

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba una maldita droga. 

Caminó inseguro, no por lo peligroso que era ese lugar sino porque no quería dejar pasar cualquier oportunidad de encontrarse con Sasuke. Cualquier cosa, cualquier rastro, lo quería desesperadamente.

Reconoció a la pandilla de sujetos a lo lejos a los cuales solía comprarle siempre por lo que tenía toda la intensión de ir hacia ellos pero la música del edificio cercano le trajo sentimientos revueltos. ¿Por qué no se había percatado de que ese edificio en el que estuvo la noche anterior estaba precisamente en esa calle? La tentación de olvidarse de la cocaína y reemplazarla por un par de lentes grandes, oscuros, audífonos y una silla de “dentista” fue mucha. 

Podría ir a ese lugar otra vez y quedarse el tiempo que quisiese porque ahora estaba solo. 

Traía consigo una alta cantidad de dinero por lo que el precio no importaría. ¿Debería ir e intentar encontrar a Sasuke? Dudó. Naruto sabía que drogas estaba mal y debía dejar de hacerlo a pesar que solo lo hacía de vez en cuando pero siempre había estado consciente que nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad de drogarse si la tenía a la mano porque con sus amigos siempre cerca suyo le resultaba algo difícil últimamente. Pero ahora estaba dudando por culpa de un maldito tipo el cual ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si era real o qué diablos. 

—Será mejor que esta vez me corra. — Advirtió a la chica del cabello rosa cuando esta fue a recibirlo a la entrada del lugar. Ella solo le sonrió.

—Parece que te gustó. — Dijo Sakura en plan de molestarlo y Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de vergüenza. — Me gustaría saber quién fue el que… 

—Yo no soy gay. — Aclaró de inmediato porque creía que Sakura lo veía como uno de esos tipos con ese comentario de “quien fue el” ¿EL QUÉ MALDICION? — A-así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas de mi ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE, SAKURA-CHAN?! ¡YO NO SOY DE ESA ACERA ‘Ttebayo!

Sakura que solo se le quedó viendo confundida volvió a reírse mientras entraban a la habitación. 

—No sabes cuanta gente dice eso antes de que esto… — Los largos dedos de la chica sostuvieron los lentes con fuerza. — Les muestre que en realidad les gusta lo contrario a lo que creían. 

—Sakura-chan… — Fue imposible no poder cara de trauma ante esa revelación. — ¿Q-qué estas queriendo de-decir…?

“… Soy lo que tu mente desea”.

Recordó las palabras de Sasuke. Cierto, él había dicho que su mente en realidad quería a un hombre en lugar que a una mujer. 

¿Sería verdad?

Se dio una cachetada a sí mismo para disipar esos pensamientos bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que parecía quería cuestionar sobre su salud mental. 

—Yo…

—No lo sé con exactitud. — Interrumpió ella. — Pero la gente suele decir que con esto pueden ver sus más grandes fantasías e incluso a la persona de sus sueños. Pero… es algo triste si lo piensas. 

Ella hizo una expresión extraña que lo perturbó un poco.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es triste? — Cuestionó confundido. — Hey, Sakura-chan… no me asustes. 

—Porque esas personas solo pueden ser felices viviendo en un mundo que no existe. — Respondió haciendo que su corazón pareciera dar una vuelta antes de ponerle los lentes y empujarlo hacia atrás para que su espalda encontrara el respaldo del sillón. 

—¿Qué.. qué quieres decir con eso? — Sus labios temblaban y él no sabía por qué. — ¡HEY! — Gritó cuando la habitación se volvió oscura y la relajante música, diferente a la de la noche anterior se reproducía en los audífonos llenándole los sentidos y haciéndole olvidar sus inquietudes.

Nuevamente, la sensación de miles hormigas caminando por sus manos volvió señal de que estaba ansioso. Pestañeó haciendo que la oscuridad cambiara a una habitación ligeramente iluminada en donde solo había una cama de sábanas blancas. 

Pero no había nada más que eso.

Apretó los puños siendo incapaz de esperar más tiempo. — ¡Sasuke! — Gritó llamando al chico ya que era la razón por la que había entrado a ese lugar otra vez. — ¡Sasuke, teme! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡VEN ACÁ IDIOTA, TENGO ASUNTOS QUE TRATAR CONTIGO! ¡Sasukeee! — Llamó como desesperado removiéndose mucho en el asiento por las ganas de levantarse e ir a recorrer esa habitación por su cuenta para buscar al chico que seguía sin aparecer. 

La música suave inundando el lugar. Las luces parpadeando un poco y él terriblemente inquieto por la espera. Volvió a pestañar y allí estaba.

Abrió la boca sorprendido por verlo frente suyo, tan cerca que podría estirar una mano y lo alcanzaría pero ninguno de sus músculos se movieron. En cambio, su garganta pareció secarse mientras sus ojos se concentraban en mantenerle la mirada al de ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche que inclinado un poco hacia él le daba la oportunidad de admirar cada detalle de su rostro. 

— ¿Qué? — Entonces preguntó Sasuke con esa voz que le hacía temblar. 

Naruto no era la clase de persona que daba marcha atrás y huía, pero en esa ocasión si hubiese podido moverse habría sido para salir corriendo del lugar incapaz de hacerle frente a ese tipo que minutos atrás estuvo desesperado por encontrar. 

—Sasuke… — Murmuró sin creer que lo estaba viendo otra vez. Este se reincorporó quedando parado con una mano en su cadera alejándose unos segundos que odió. Repasó sin querer con la mirada el cuerpo vestido del moreno — Quería verte… — Dijo estúpidamente sin ser consciente. 

Sasuke solo levantó una ceja sin preguntar nada ni cambiar su expresión. 

Y a Naruto realmente no le importaba si Sasuke se quedaba con esa cara de nada por siempre porque de todas formas le seguía pareciendo increíblemente atractivo. 

— ¡Tú, bastardo estuve buscándote como idiota en la ca- — Se frenó a sí mismo apretando los labios abruptamente. Su corazón palpitando a mil por hora teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿En dónde? — Cuestionó Sasuke atento. 

En la calle quería decir, pero las palabras de Sakura cobraron sentido de repente. Ella había querido decirle que ese mundo en el que estaba ahora no era real, entonces eso significaba que…

Observó a Sasuke como si este acabase de darle una bofetada. 

… El chico delante de él no debía ser real. 

Sasuke, ignorante de sus pensamientos se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la cama agrandando la distancia entre ambos hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama esperando su respuesta. 

“¿En serio?” No debería interesarle porque no lo conocía. 

No debería interesarle pero lo vio, estaba seguro que lo vio. 

Pero de alguna forma, ¿Por qué se sentía temeroso de escuchar de los labios del mismo Sasuke que en realidad él no era real y por ende nunca estuvo en la calle como pensaba decirle? No, no quería escucharlo.

No sabía por qué, pero no quería oírlo ni quería mencionarlo por miedo a que Sakura tuviese razón. 

—En esta habitación… — Respondió ocurriéndosele para luego volver a gritarle. — ¡No aparecías, teme! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! — Fingió estar enojado tratando al chico como si lo conociera de toda la vida. 

Sasuke solo mantuvo la atención en él sin decir una palabra y eso lo ponía aún más inquieto. 

Porque el sujeto era en realidad precioso y verlo era como sufrir un shock visual según él.

— ¿No vas a pedir una chica esta vez? — Preguntó él.

Naruto se cohibió y volteó el rostro a otra dirección sonrojándose por lo infantil que fue la vez anterior. 

—No… vine a verte a ti… — Respondió en voz baja. Demonios, le había costado decir aquello pero era demasiado sincero como para evitarlo. — ¡A-así que vamos a continuar en donde lo dejamos! — Y mostrando su determinación se desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón. 

—Hmp. — Sasuke solo emitió ese sonido antes de comenzar a sacudir suavemente sus hombros haciendo que el suéter igual de grande que el que usó la vez anterior descubriera sus hombros y dejara a la vista sus clavículas. — Querrás decir en donde tú lo dejaste, dobe. — Corrigió él mostrando esa sonrisa ladeada, hermosa y tranquila que a pesar de no mostrar sus dientes le hacía ver tan elegante y atractivo. 

Naruto sin querer recordó la forma estúpida en la que le describió a Kiba como era Sasuke, sin dudas cualquier palabra que usó no era digna de ese ser tan misterioso.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamó. — ¿Entonces no vas a ayudarme? — Aun seguía sin saber cuál era la función de Sasuke pero tenía una ligera idea de cuál podría ser. 

—No. — Respondió él sin inmutarse moviendo una mano que metió debajo de su suéter comenzando a alzarlo un poco descubriendo su torso y pecho trabajado. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la mirada de Naruto se volvió más brillante por el gusto que le causaba ver más piel la volvió a bajar dejando que la prenda lo volviese a cubrir. 

Aja, así que por eso Sakura había dicho autoservicio. Frunció el ceño molesto. 

Sasuke solo estaba ahí para seducirlo entonces… 

“En realidad es todo lo que algo como él podría hacer…” Pensó sin querer maldiciéndose mentalmente por aun seguir pensando en la posibilidad que Sasuke realmente fuera solo un holograma o algo por el estilo. 

Realmente no quería pensar en eso. 

Por eso se callaría, por eso no mencionaría que lo vio para continuar con esa fantasía que acababa de descubrir. 

Sea calentura, sea cualquier cosa. No quería enterarse de la verdad, por lo menos, no aun. 

— ¡JODETE! — Gritó saliéndose de sus casillas mientras metía una mano en su propio pantalón para sacar su hombría que comenzaba a despertar. Fue testigo de como Sasuke parpadeó al parecer sorprendido haciéndole sonreír con sorna. — ¿Sorprendido? — Quiso molestarlo. 

—No más de lo que tú lo estas con cada movimiento que hago. 

Y Naruto no replicó, porque era verdad. 

Sasuke sonrió ganador y como premio se quitó el suéter por completo arrojándolo al suelo para luego subirse por completo a la cama y tantearse el torso con sus manos blancas y de apariencia suave. 

—Mierda… Sasuke, eres tan… — Gruñó comenzando a acariciarse urgido. — Quítate los pantalones. — Ordenó ansioso de ver a Sasuke desnudo de una vez. Tenía tanta frustración y calentura encima de la cual deshacerse que no podía esperar. Sobre todo sabiendo que en cualquier momento Sakura lo desconectaría de ese mundo. 

— ¿Me estás dando órdenes, usuratonkachi? — Fue el turno de Sasuke de gruñir y Naruto estaba seguro de que esa pregunta había sido formulada como una advertencia. 

Se estremeció, no de miedo, sino de gusto. Esa actitud tan altanera y orgullosa le gustó. Porque de alguna forma, creía que ahora estaba conociendo al verdadero Sasuke, y eso le calentaba más que si este solo se dejara hacer sumisamente a cualquier petición. 

— ¿Por favor? — Añadió mordiéndose los labios esperando la aprobación del moreno que satisfecho se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó junto con los interiores. Oh, ¿Ese había sido un premio acaso? — ¿Puedo verte en alguna posición sugerente? — Preguntó queriendo entender como Sasuke podría acceder a sus peticiones. 

— ¿Con qué propósito? — Entonces cuestionó.

“¡Cabrón!” No entendía si Sasuke le estaba tocando las narices a propósito o en realidad era así, pero le estaba haciendo enojar un poquito. Aunque su mano movimientos rápidamente sobre su miembro que se había puesto tieso con solo ver al otro desnudo parecía decir lo contrario.

— ¡Porque quiero correrme viéndote, joder! — Gritó. Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza estudiándolo con la mirada. Naruto solo atinó a detener la mano cuando notó que esos ojos estaban pendientes de como la movía sobre su polla. — ¡GAH, NO ME VEAS ASI IDIOTA! ¡ES VERGONZOSO! 

— ¿Y porque crees que hacer esto no es igual de vergonzoso? 

Oh, demonios, lo atrapó otra vez. Iba a decir algo pero en realidad, ¿Qué le diría? “¿Por qué es tu trabajo?” “¿No se supone que desvestirte es lo que deberías hacer?” De alguna forma, tan solo pensar en reprocharle diciéndole algo como eso le hacía sentirse mal porque estaría rebajando a Sasuke al nivel de una puta. Y eso en su cabeza era impensable.   
Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de decir algo porque el propio Sasuke se sentó sobre una almohada larga y comenzó a pegar saltos como si la estuviese montando provocándole un enorme sonrojo que se extendió hasta sus orejas. 

—¿Q-q-q-qué…? 

—Cállate y solo mira, tarado. 

Tragó duro haciéndole caso sin querer, odiando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos. ¡¿PORQUÉ EL NO PODIA SER ESA ALMOHADA QUE SASUKE MONTABA CON TANTAS GANAS?! Sintió envidia no sana y a la vez, no podía evitar sentirse tan… homosexual. 

—Mh… Naruto... — Gimió Sasuke, y ahí se perdió la cordura del nombrado.

Su mano moviéndose rápidamente sobre su miembro casi siguiendo el ritmo con el que Sasuke brincaba sobre esa almohada contra la que se restregaba. Parecía igual de emocionado que él porque en algún momento comenzó a masturbarse también, y aunque solo lo hiciera para darle el gusto, no le molestó en absoluto.   
Tan caliente e irreal. La música en sus oídos molestándole porque era tan suave y lenta a comparación de su respiración rápida como su mano y la del propio Sasuke auto complaciéndose. 

—S-sasuke… — Gimió mordiéndose los labios observando como el mencionado se ponía en cuatro dándole una vista perfecta de su trasero y de cómo se la jalaba así mismo. — E-eres… un maldito bastardo… 

—… - Normalizó su respiración antes de decir. — Dobe. 

—Maldito, maldito...¡Agh! Ma-maldito… — Repetía una y otra vez sintiéndose más cerca de lo que anhelaba. El orgasmo. Quería darle una maldita nalgada a Sasuke que solo le dejaba ver pero no tocar. Era demasiado injusto considerando que había pagado para eso. 

—El tiempo… —Gruñó Sasuke volteándose a verlo de pronto. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y boca ligeramente entreabierta hicieron a Naruto verlo maravillado. —El tiempo.. – Repitió y vio como Naruto se retorcía en la silla.

No podía pensar en nada más que el tipo delante suyo. No entendió lo que este intentaba decirle por el simple hecho de que la calentura le imposibilitaba hacerlo. Se iba a correr y Sasuke lucia tan perfecto que deseaba que lo viese eyacular por su culpa. Un morbo raro que se le antojó. 

Sasuke se levantó, con su propia polla goteando al igual que la suya y desnudo caminó lentamente hacia él, seduciéndolo con la mirada, y Naruto creyó que moriría.   
Cerca, estaba tan cerca él y su orgasmo que cerró los ojos sin querer esperando cualquier cosa. 

—Dobe. — Dijo Sasuke y el mencionado creyó que no podría aguantar más así que se dejó venir de una vez, descargando su frustración esperando que Sasuke fuera testigo de ello.

Contuvo el aliento y chilló un poco al correrse, pero luego todo fue magnifico. Era como si un peso se hubiese ido de sus hombros. Se preguntaba si Sasuke estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y quiso descubrirlo abriendo los ojos lentamente que luego se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa por descubrir a Sakura delante suyo con una mueca enojada y con el vestido con algunas gotas de semen que alcanzó a salpicarle. ¿En qué momento le había quitado los lentes? 

— ¡S-S-SAKURA-CHAN! — Gritó avergonzado y rápido se acomodó la ropa removiéndose para salirse del sillón inútilmente. — ¡T-TE JURO QUE NO FUE MI…!

— ¡AGH, ERES IMBECIL! — Gritó ella de vuelta soltándole un tremendo golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó mareado varios segundos. Para cuando reaccionó Sakura ya lo había liberado del sillón y ya podía moverse. Se levantó de inmediato incómodo.

—P-pero… pero ‘ttebayo… — Empezó a murmurar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse pero la del cabello rosa parecía querer volver a golpearlo si lo escuchaba decir algo. 

— ¡Solo vete! ¡Y MÁS TE VALE DEJAR UNA PROPINA QUE CUBRA LO DE MI VESTIDO!

— ¡SI SAKURA-CHAN! — Aceptó asustado saliendo del cuarto pagándole a la tipa del pasillo para salir a carrera del lugar creyendo estúpidamente que la chica lo seguiría. Pero no.  
Por suerte. 

Era tan vergonzoso que quería morir en esos momentos. 

Pero por otra parte…

Se volteó a ver la entrada de ese lugar, cuyas luces fosforescentes seguían brillando en la entrada. Sus manos fueron hacia sus bolsillos notando que el dinero que había ganado ese día se le había esfumado como agua.

Pero valía totalmente la pena. 

Apretó lo poco que le quedó pensando en la forma de conseguir más para volver entrar.

Necesitaba volver a entrar. 

Estaba indeciso en si partir ahora a su casa o simplemente quedarse allí hasta que ese lugar cerrara y así tener la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke al igual que en la calle como hace una hora. 

Abrió sus ojos exasperado, y buscó un lugar en donde sentarse. Las escaleras del edificio. Se quedaría. Lo había decidido. 

Necesitaba quedarse tranquilo. Pensó que yendo nuevamente hacia ese lugar conseguiría alejar esa incertidumbre que lo inundaba pero la verdad, fue peor. Peor después de haber visto a Sasuke y no tener la valentía para preguntarle si era real o no. 

Se quedó ahí, esperando afuera del lugar a que las luces se apagaran y toda la gente lo abandonara. 

Salieron varias personas.

Y no había rastro de él.

Entrada las seis de la mañana, salió la última persona, para ese entonces su cabeza estaba recargada en sus rodillas y su mirada vacía observaba como Sakura cerraba el local y se alejaba sin notarlo. 

Por algún motivo, una hora después de que el local fue cerrado él lloró en la escalera antes de irse a su hogar.


	3. 3

No es que no lo supiera.

No es que sea ajeno a lo que está sucediendo. 

Simplemente había llegado a la conclusión que ignorando todo lo demás que le traería una infinita infelicidad podría seguir viviendo de esta forma absurda hasta el final de sus días. 

—Naruto… 

Solo escuchando su voz. 

—Por favor. — Rogó el mencionado.

Solo teniéndolo en frente en donde pudiese mirarlo. En donde no pudiese perderlo de vista nunca. 

—Sasuke… Solo un poco más… yo… — Su voz había comenzado a quebrarse — No desaparezcas ‘ttebayo… aún no… — Volvió a suplicar.

Sasuke, tan frio como siempre. Frio y alejado de él no hacía más que verlo con una expresión extraña que había comenzado a creer que era lastima, pues hace días que lo estaba viendo de esa forma. 

Desde el momento en que comenzó a habituar el lugar buscándolo desesperado ya hace más de tres meses. 

Dicen que un hábito o costumbre se crea en veinte a más días. Naruto necesitó menos que eso para que de forma inconsciente, como si fuese algo natural, su cuerpo lo condujera todas las noches al mismo lugar, con el propósito fijo en su mente y la cantidad de dinero dispuesta a pagar exacta en sus bolsillos. 

Todas las noches, a las una con veinte minutos hasta las tres con cuarenta de la mañana, él, era inmensamente feliz y a la vez…

—Se te acaba el tiempo, Naruto.

Increíblemente miserable. 

— ¿Por qué…? — Preguntó entonces sosteniéndose de la silla mientras apretaba los dientes con cólera y tristeza contenida. — ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme más tiempo? ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso ya no soy un cliente especial o algo por el estilo?! ¡Vengo siempre a verte, ‘ttebayo! — Le recalcó con la esperanza de que el moreno, quien con su distancia acostumbrada con la que parecía protegerse, le diese más tiempo para quedarse con él.

Se sentía tan idiota y avergonzado por estarle rogando al moreno siendo que en esa ocasión, como varias últimamente solo había ido a buscarlo con el propósito de conversar. Nada más. 

Su corazón ya no se llenaba con solo verlo seducir mientras él mismo debía auto complacerse. Por dentro, y estúpidamente por la situación en la que se encontraban, deseaba mucho más que eso. 

Le costó admitirlo al principio, pero ahora, si alguien le preguntase…

— ¿Y por qué vienes? 

Lo mismo que Sasuke en ese momento que le tomó desapercibido y a la vez le puso nervioso de imaginar que el chico pudiese leer sus pensamientos, podría responder fácilmente que la razón era…

Que deseaba a Sasuke. Más que cualquier cosa en su vida.

Podría decírselo a cualquiera, menos, al que debería. 

Se mordió los labios y se aguantó las ganas de responderle de forma sincera. Solo articuló de forma ruda. — Porque quiero verte… 

Naruto creyó que nunca antes se había puesto tan nervioso como en esa ocasión. Sus ojos fijos a los negros del otro cuya expresión había cambiado a una de completa sorpresa haciéndole sentir ganador. Ah, se preguntaba cuántas personas podrían haber visto más expresiones en Sasuke como las que él había presenciado. Las que él había causado en esa hermosa cara de muñeca. 

Sasuke no respondió.

Y la verdad no quería oír una respuesta tampoco. Solo quería tenerlo más tiempo allí, parado delante suyo, ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar para que su capricho fuera cumplido para siempre? Cualquiera que sea, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. 

—Sasuke… — Le llamó estirando la mano en vano porque él no se acercaría. — Por favor. 

El moreno entrecerró los ojos como si le doliera algo y ladeó una sonrisa que más bien parecía triste, muy diferentes a las altaneras que siempre le mostraba. 

—Perdón. — Entonces musitó, en un volumen tan bajo que de no ser porque estaban solo ellos dos en ese mundo virtual tan conocido por ambos quizás, no lo hubiese escuchado.

De inmediato, Sakura le retiró los lentes haciendo la ceremonia de siempre después de que terminaba una sesión, solo que esta vez ella no le dirigió la palabra ni mucho menos una mirada… Como si se sintiera culpable por algo que en realidad no tenía culpa alguna. 

—Sakura-chan… — La tomó por la muñeca antes de que se apartara. — Sakura-chan, ¿Cuánto debo…?

—Naruto. — Interrumpió la del cabello rosa con la mirada puesta en la pared de enfrente. Naruto pudo apreciar como ella apretaba los lentes entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. — Ya tienes que irte. 

— ¡PERO! — Replicó levantándose de improviso, con el corazón angustiado y temblando entero asustándola un poco.

La verdad es que, desde que había dejado de consumir drogas su equilibrio emocional y físico era demasiado inestable, si Shikamaru no se lo hubiese hecho notar hace unos días no se habría dado cuenta de ello. Pero debía seguir con la abstinencia, porque era la única manera en la que podría seguir teniendo dinero para ver a Sasuke cuando quisiera. 

—Yo, quiero quedarme ‘ttebayo. — Pidió juntando sus manos para rogarle. — Un poco más. Solo dame un poco más de tiempo, ¡Te pagaré, lo prometo! Anda…Sakura-chan…

—No. 

Incluso Sakura, desde hace unas semanas había comenzado a tratarlo diferente. Antes le soltaba algún insulto o le repetía alguna frase que dijo mientras estaba conectado al mundo de Sasuke. 

Ahora solo era frio por todo el lugar. 

—Enserio… ¿Tengo que irme? — Preguntó sin quitar el dedo del reglón. No quería y no podía irse, se volvería loco. — Sakura-chan… 

—Vete. — Lo cortó ella yendo a guardar los lentes de realidad virtual. — Sasuke no se irá a ningún lado. — Dijo dándose media vuelta para sonreírle.  
Y fue la sonrisa más falsa y triste que pudo haber visto. 

Y por alguna razón, entendió que su vida se había vuelto demasiado miserable.

No rechistó más, simplemente se ahorró sus palabras y metió las manos en los bolsillos buscando el dinero que debía entregarle a la nueva recepcionista del lugar.   
—Nos vemos Sakura-chan. —Se despidió sin más sin esperar que le respondieran. 

Salir siempre era difícil, se demoraba varios segundos en asimilar que había acabado el tiempo con el que estuvo con Sasuke y ahora, como si se tratara de una cuenta mental regresiva, debía volver a su casa a esperar nuevamente a que diera la hora en que podría volver a verlo. 

Demasiada tortura. 

Se devolvió al departamento que compartía con sus amigos encontrándolos a ambos ya dormidos encerrados en sus propias habitaciones. ¿Hace cuánto que no los veía o conversaba con estos? Se preguntó paseándose por el pasillo oscuro deteniéndose unos momentos en la puerta de Shikamaru y luego en la de Kiba. Sentía las enormes ganas de golpearles la puerta para pedirles que hablaran un poco o le hicieran compañía para descubrir si ellos también le mirarían con la misma lástima que Sakura y Sasuke. 

Detuvo la mano que alzó antes de que siquiera tocara la madera de la puerta de Shikamaru, deteniéndose. 

Era una estupidez. Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y en realidad no había nada malo en él y la abstinencia de drogas le hacía creer lo contrario. 

Se fue a dormir convenciéndose a sí mismo que ese era el motivo. Que en realidad estaba bien, porque él se sentía perfectamente por su parte. Que esa mirada triste en Sasuke en realidad había sido producto de su mente y este solo le había sonreído como siempre. 

De verdad, quería creer que las cosas eran así. 

Pero al día siguiente, un golpe en la realidad le hizo notar lo equivocado que estaba cuando al levantarse a la hora que comenzó a hacerse costumbre, mucho después del mediodía, donde supuestamente sus compañeros ya se habían ido a hacer sus respectivas cosas por lo que él podría salir sin preocuparse de que le preguntaran hacia donde se dirigía, Shikamaru y Kiba se quedaron en casa únicamente para decirle de la nada, mientras él ya estaba en la puerta buscando salir…

—¿Te has visto al espejo últimamente? — Ese fue Kiba. Tosco y al punto como siempre. 

No los había notado por lo que se sobresaltó y volteó a verlos con mucha tensión. Ambos, sus dos amigos a los que más quería y que parecía que era la primera vez que los veía desde hace mucho tiempo se le quedaron viendo como si de un desconocido se tratara. 

Antes de que siquiera pudiese cuestionar algo Shikamaru le interrumpió agregando. — Estas más delgado de lo normal. Y luces cansado. 

— ¿Cansado? — Cuestionó Kiba en medio de una carcajada que le sonó cruel – Parece como si fuera un maldito alcohólico o drogadicto que cayó en banca rota y no tiene fuerzas para sostenerse a sí mismo. ¿Qué mierda te traes, Naruto? 

—Nada. — Respondió de inmediato sin entender lo que le estaban diciendo esos dos. Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño sintiéndose atacado. — ¡¿Cómo qué que mierda me traigo?! ¡Están chiflados! ¡¿Yo alcohólico y drogadicto?! — Estaba mintiendo, él jamás mentía pero esa vez lo estaba haciendo al estar a la defensiva. — ¡No sé de qué hablan, ‘ttebayo! — Siseó apretando los dientes devolviéndose a zancadas para pasar de ellos y dirigirse al baño con inseguridad aunque no lo demostraba.  
Su mano tembló al tocar la manilla de la puerta, nervioso. No quería entrar. No quería ver y comprobar. 

Se supone que estaba bien, había llegado a la conclusión que estaba bien. Sus amigos solo estaban bromeando….. 

Abrió la puerta, lentamente, el sonido de está abriéndose de una forma aterradora llenándole los sentidos como si se tratara de la música que escuchaba cuando entraba al edificio para ver a Sasuke. 

Buscó el espejo mientras gritaba. — ¡SE LES SAFÓ UN TORNILLO, TSK! 

Mentira. 

Al verse a sí mismo por fin, reflejado en el cristal, todo cobró sentido en su cabeza. 

“Mierda…”

La sonrisa triste de Sakura. La mirada vacía de Sasuke…

Sasuke.   
“¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan lamentable Sasuke?” Pegó la frente en el espejo admirándose más de cerca. Su piel había perdido su color característico luciendo mas pálida, sus mirada había adquirido un cansancio como si no hubiese dormido en días a causa de las ojeras. Recordó lo nervioso que se ponía últimamente y lo irritado también. 

Ese no era él. 

¿Quién demonios era el que estaba viendo en ese momento?

—Te vas en la mañana y regresas en la tarde… —Escuchó a Shikamaru hablar inseguro, nada típico de él. — Estamos preocupados. Si tienes algún problema podemos ayudarte, Naruto. 

Quizás esa era la frase más larga que haya escuchado decir a su amigo, y lejos de agradecerle la consideración le dolió. 

Le dolió porque eso significaba que si tenía un problema y la verdad es que no sabía cuál era. 

—No me pasa…nada ‘ttebayo. — Respondió sin moverse. Volteando un poco la cabeza solo para sonreírles de la misma forma falsa que todos habían comenzado a hacer con él.  
Kiba le mandó una mirada como queriendo decirle que no le creía, que era un puto mentiroso, pero no dijo nada. 

— ¿A dónde ibas? – Preguntó entonces el castaño.

—A ningún lado…

—Estabas desesperado por salir hace un momento.

—No iba a ningún lado. – Repitió. 

—Naruto. 

¿Qué estaba mal con él? 

— ¿Dónde…? ¡Hey! 

¿Por qué se sentía tan desesperado de repente? 

No supo cómo, ni cuando, solo se dio cuenta que había salido del edificio cuando estuvo metros alejado de este, en una esquina cualquiera sentado al lado de un basurero buscando como estúpido en sus bolsillos la bolsita con cocaína que iba a vender ese día que terminó inhalando sin ser consciente de ello. 

…

—¿Qué está mal conmigo? — Preguntó con la voz cansada y la mirada baja. 

Le daba vergüenza mirar al que estaba delante suyo, mudo y sin cambiar la posición en la que había aparecido hace media hora. 

La música suave llenando sus oídos, ambientando la habitación en donde Sasuke debería estarse paseando de un lugar a otro desnudo, seduciéndolo, y no parado como estatua como ahora. 

—Sasuke… ¿En qué momento me volví así? Jeje. Me siento bien, ¡Claro que si ‘ttebayo! Pero todos me dicen que tengo un problema, agh. — Se quejó despeinándose un poco frustrado. — Soy el mismo de siempre, de verdad no creo que haya cambiado algo… 

—Estas desesperado. —Interrumpió Sasuke, con sus ojos fríos fijos en él. — Y no te das cuenta. 

Pestañeó confundido. — ¿Desesperado por qué? ¡Agh, tú también vas a decir que tengo algo extraño! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Cabrón! 

—Sí, tienes algo extraño. — Afirmó el moreno haciéndole sentir una punzada en el pecho. — Algo que no entiendo pero si he podido darme cuenta. 

Luego que Sasuke dijo aquello, sintió pánico. Un extraño cosquilleo se apoderó de su parte baja que no era de placer, aunque Sasuke ahora se estuviese quitando la ropa como lo acostumbrado. 

Esos perfectos labios se juntaron entre sí, cerrando la boca. Los finos y rasgados ojos se entrecerraron estudiándolo. ¿Qué es eso que quieres decir pero al parecer no puedes, Sasuke? 

—Tú estás enamorado de mí. — Soltó y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión mientras sus mejillas se ponían calientes a más no poder. 

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!¡CLARO QUE NO-

Su pulso acelerándose, y las palabras del moreno repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Sintió miedo, y las manos le temblaron porque al parecer Sasuke no había terminado de hablar. 

—Sabes… 

Esa boca se abrió por fin otra vez, en medio de un movimiento seductor que le quitó el aliento. Pero el pánico seguía allí. Como si algo le dijese que estaba mal.  
Como si lo el miedo más grande que albergara en su corazón se hiciera realidad. 

—… Que no soy real, ¿Verdad?

El pulso que comenzaba a escuchar en sus orejas se detuvo tan abruptamente como la música de fondo, como la imagen delante suyo que ahora era nada más que una pared simple llena de cajones. 

Esa era la realidad.

La horrible realidad que parecía golpearle el pecho hasta quitarle el aire mientras sus lágrimas no podía dejar de caer. 

Porque no es que no lo supiera.

Porque no es que sea ajeno a lo que está sucediendo.

Porque no es que no sabía que efectivamente estaba enamorado de una imagen irreal. 

Sino que no quería ser consciente de esto, porque dolía. Y le hacía sentir terriblemente miserable. 

Sintió que alguien le envolvía en sus brazos y solo porque lo necesitaba abrazó a esa persona queriendo creer que era Sasuke, por lo que repitió su nombre tantas veces que le daría pena a cualquier persona que le escuchara. 

Por suerte, Sakura nunca dijo nada.   
…

Después de lo que dijo Sasuke, no pudo volver a ese lugar los días siguientes. Porque era un maldito cobarde. 

Un maldito cobarde que sentía que moriría de agonía en cualquier momento. Ya sea ahogado en alcohol o por una sobredosis de droga que ahora le resultaba más fácil conseguir al no gastarse el dinero destinado para ello. 

Porque ver a Sasuke siempre tuvo varios precios elevados que debía pagar si quería verlo. Si quería estar con él unos momentos que no eran más que un solitario placer que dejó de satisfacerle cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad quería mucho más de Sasuke.

Lo quería a él. 

Es por eso que sus últimos encuentros con este solo habían sido en base a conversaciones cortas, porque el moreno no respondía más que con monosílabas o le cortaba la inspiración de la charla seduciéndolo. Haciendo su trabajo en realidad. 

Después de todo, Sasuke debería estar programado solo para eso. 

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó rompiendo la botella de vidrio de la cerveza que estaba bebiendo y se limpió con rudeza las lágrimas. No podía pensar en Sasuke como una maquina aunque quisiera. 

Seguía aferrado a la estúpida idea de que en realidad existía, que él lo vio esa noche en que se le cruzó en aquella calle hace tiempo y que nunca más volvió a ocurrir.

—Porqué… por qué no eres-eres real… — Hipeó por culpa del alcohol. — ¡Estúpida imagen de computadora bastarda! ¡Solo juegas con mis sentimientos ‘ttebayo! — Le importaba poco estar gritando a esa hora de la noche, con sus compañeros en sus respectivos cuartos intentando ignorarlo ya que después de intentar de todo se cansaron de que sus esfuerzos por hacerle volver a la realidad fueran en vano. — Porqué… porqué te quiero tanto, Sasuke… 

Era tan lamentable. 

Tanto que la razón para emborracharse y drogarse ahora era porque estando en ese estado podía fantasear con el moreno, y eso lo hacía eternamente feliz.   
Pensar en Sasuke a su lado le daba un poco de vida a su estúpida vida llena de adicciones y defectos por todos lados. Desde la muerte de sus padres que vivía de fantasías y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello al enamorarse de algo fuera de lo real e inalcanzable.

…  
Despertar a la mañana siguiente en el suelo, siendo removido por Kiba era ya costumbre. 

—Apestas. — Mencionó este y Akamaru pareció estar de acuerdo porque lloriqueó un poco. Como si ese perro pudiese sufrir junto a él. 

—Ya voy a bañarme… ‘ttebayo. — Murmuró levantándose pesadamente con la mirada fija en la nada.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse sintió que le tomaban del brazo deteniéndolo. Su mirada fue a dar con la de Kiba que parecía indeciso en si hablarle o no.   
— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó sonriéndole tranquilo a su amigo. — Te ves peor que yo, Kiba ‘ttebayo. — Se burló palpándole el hombro para reconfortarlo, queriendo transmitirle que estaba bien. La depresión debía pasársele en algún momento después de todo. 

Era siempre tan positivo que se levantaba jurando que olvidaría a Sasuke y terminaba en la noche sufriendo por este, desde hace dos semanas. Era un puto asco pero por lo menos, podría vivir de esa forma hasta que se cansara de ello.

—Hombre, déjame, quiero ir a…

—Lo siento.

Pestañeó confundido. Kiba volteó la mirada hacia otra parte. 

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó entonces, asustado. — ¿Hice algo…?

—Yo fui el que te llevó a ese lugar por primera vez de no ser por mi tu nunca… 

Oh. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan afectado como para estarle pidiendo perdón. Como para estar sujetándole el brazo como si temiera perderle. 

Un pequeño calor se inundó en su pecho haciéndole sentir querido. El miedo a haber perdido a sus amigos se le quitaba de encima apaciguando su mente un poco. 

—No… ¡No es tu culpa, jejeje! — Le quitó importancia al asunto riendo despreocupado como si todo estuviera bien. Aunque por dentro estaba tan destrozado que sabía que ellos se habían dado cuenta. — Mira, solo tengo que empezar de nuevo… es como una recaída, ¡Lo superaré! — Dijo con entusiasmo, quería tranquilizarlo. Quería que Shikamaru y Kiba no sufrieran por sus estupideces, no lo merecían. 

Comenzaba a hacerse ilusiones y planes nuevos en ese momento, debía recuperar la amistad de estos, ¡Debía dejar de andar tan depresivo por ellos! Sí, eso haría. No necesitaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke no lo necesitaba a él… 

—Hace una semana, que la policía clausuró ese lugar. 

—Mentira… —De forma automática sus labios soltaron esas palabras apenas escuchó aquello. 

—Shikamaru y yo creímos que no debíamos decirte pero, ahora que por fin ese lugar cerró pensé que sería buena idea que lo supieras, porque ya no puedes volver.   
“Ya no puedes volver…”

Kiba seguía hablando y él no le entendía. Era como si fuera un idioma diferente. 

Era como si hubiese perdido la vida y solo su cuerpo estuviera parado delante de él. 

Preferiría que así fuera. Preferiría estar muerto, porque si él no podía volver a ese lugar, significaba que Sasuke ya no volvería a él. 

Desesperación. Odiaba esa sensación, le aceleraba el pulso y la respiración mientras la sangre parecía írsele. 

Kiba supo que algo andaba mal al verlo flaquear y tambalearse. Lo veía mover la boca y gritar, pero seguía sin entenderle, y mucho menos escucharle. 

“¿Qué dices, Kiba? No te entiendo” retrocedió, y las inmensas ganas de moverse, de salir de ese lugar que parecía ahogarle le inundaron. 

Pensó en Sasuke caminando a su lado, sonriéndole de forma altanera mientras se burlaba de la erección que le había sacado. ¿Ya no podía ver eso? 

No…

Se negaba a creerlo.

—¡NARUTO!

En medio del grito de Kiba llamándolo salió del departamento corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y la verdad es que, si lo hacía. Porque si no podía volver a ver a Sasuke, entonces nadie lo volvería a ver a él. 

Llegó al edificio que buscaba desesperado encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la puerta siempre abierta de noche ahora estaba completamente cerrada. 

— ¡Mierda! — La pateó frustrado, abriéndola. 

De verdad. De verdad se negaba a aceptarlo. 

— ¡¿Sakura-chan?! — Gritó buscando a la chica. — ¡SAKURA-CHAN! — Recorrió todos los alrededores desesperado. 

Nada. 

Todo estaba vacío y en silencio. 

—Mierda… ¡Mierda! — Gritó acongojado. Tambaleante, se acercó a la habitación en la que muchas veces estuvo allí. La vida no podía ser tan mala con él, ¿Verdad? ¿Estaba soñando cierto?

Rogó queriendo encontrar a la chica allí, escondida, diciendo que estaban aún funcionando solo que no querían que la policía se enterase, que por favor esperara hasta la noche porque no podía atenderlo ahora. 

Pero lo único que vio fueron los lentes sobre el sillón de cuero, y la radio que no había reparado en ella antes. Se acercó a esta presionando el botón de play en donde la música que bien conocía se reprodujo de inmediato golpeándole con nostalgia a un volumen tan alto que era imposible ignorarla. Era la canción de Sasuke. 

El Sasuke que ya no estaba. El Sasuke que ya no podría volver a ver. 

—¡Debe ser una broma! ¡SASUKE! ¡¿ME ABANDONASTE BASTARDO?! — Gritó abriendo todos los cajones como si este estuviese escondido en uno de ellos. — ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! — Gritó desesperado, sintiendo que de verdad se volvería loco. Y la música no ayudaba, solo le ponía más inquieto, más miserable. 

Fue hacia los lentes que tantas veces usó y los acarició con la mano, como si ese artefacto fuera una persona. 

Como si fuera Sasuke. 

¿Desde cuándo lloraba tanto? 

—Yo… t-te dije que no estaba… enamorado de ti… — Susurró sentándose en la silla viendo los lentes como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Como si fuera un arma mortal que podría matarlo. — P-pero la verdad es que… era mentira… ‘ttebayo… 

La música sonando, repitiéndose por ser la única canción del disco que debía tener adentro. Cerró los ojos largos momentos sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras con algo de miedo acercó los lentes a él. 

Las manos temblando, y su corazón apretando. Porque era inútil, y era estúpido lo amaba, y no quería aceptar todo esto. 

Se puso los lentes, temiendo abrir los ojos y no encontrar nada, por lo que los mantuvo cerrados, solo concentrándose en la música que no le dejaba escuchar nada más. Estiró los brazos como queriendo sentir algún cambio y nada. 

Sasuke ya no estaba. 

Y si lo estuviera no se acercaría porque en realidad nunca estuvo. 

La canción volvió a repetirse, justo en el compás que Sasuke solía aparecerse. Y sus manos tocaron algo mientras suavemente sintió que unos dedos se deslizaban por su mejilla.   
Abrió los ojos, lentamente, con miedo y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. 

Y las lágrimas cayeron más fuertes porque…

Ahí estaba él, a quien tanto quería. 

—Sasuke… — Dijo como idiota. 

El lugar seguía siendo el mismo, pero no le tomó importancia. Sasuke estaba allí. 

Como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía pestañeó como idiota al este acercar su rostro al suyo. 

Era tan perfecto, tan irreal. 

—Sasuke… —Volvió a repetir no creyendo que en realidad estaba ahí. Sus manos se aferraron a ese suéter que tan bien le hacía ver al moreno. Podía tocarlo, su tacto reconocía los bordes del suéter e inconscientemente su mano ascendió hasta tocarle el rostro al moreno que no cambió su expresión indiferente. Suave. — Sas-

—Shh. — Lo mandó a callar este. No parecía tener intensión de decir algo más. 

Sasuke simplemente se sentó en sus piernas manteniendo una pequeñísima distancia entre ambos que Naruto no dudó en acortar con un abrazo en el cual pudo notar lo delgado pero fuerte que era este. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba y sentía que lo necesitaba tanto que no quería separarse de él nunca. 

Sasuke, lejos de corresponderle, simplemente tocó su rostro otra vez para llamar su atención y al obtenerla le besó de una forma que creyó que era tímida, pero que luego se volvió más intensa cuando él le correspondió. Si no fuera por los lentes, podrían tener los rostros más pegados pero temía quitárselos y que Sasuke desapareciera.   
Un beso tan irreal como la situación, pero no por eso menos excitante. 

¿Podría tocarlo más? Se preguntó, y como si Sasuke supiera lo que estaba pensando se quitó él mismo el suéter dejando al descubierto su pecho. 

— ¿Puedo…? — De inmediato, quiso preguntar si podía tocarle allí sacándole una risita burlona al de cabello negro.

—Si no pudieras no me la habría quitado. — Respondió permitiéndole escuchar su voz, haciendo más real la situación. 

— ¿S-siempre…siempre pude haberte tocado y tú no…? — No pudo evitar preguntar mientras con sus manos tocaba temeroso el pecho del moreno. Suave otra vez. 

Acercó la boca a este para lamer un pezón rosado que se marcaba con sugerencia justo como los recordaba, cuando podía verlos solo de lejos. 

La piel de Sasuke no tenía ningún sabor en particular pero para él era increíblemente atrayente. 

— ¿Me estas reclamando? Dobe. — Se burló él, soltando un suspiro por las lamidas que solo lo hicieron sentir más halagado. — Tsk… 

—Cabrón… — Lo insultó dejando de lamer un pezón rosado para cambiar de lugar su boca a la de Sasuke. —Incluso… tienes sabor a… 

—Cállate. 

Menta. Sasuke sabía a menta. Y eso le fascinaba. 

Sus labios succionaron los contrarios enrojeciéndolos, algo que siempre quiso hacer en unas de esas tantas fantasías que presenció del moreno. Sentía que podría quedarse entretenido en su boca todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero al parecer, Sasuke tenía otros planes ya que se removió encima suyo presionando con sus muslos su entrepierna que comenzaba a despertar debajo de su ropa haciéndole soltar un gemido. 

Mierda. 

—Hay que hacer esto rápido, recuerda. — Dijo Sasuke, y algo en su cabeza hizo clic. Cierto, tenian un tiempo que cumplir. 

Iba a reclamar que ahora no había nadie que los molestara entonces, podrían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo pero Sasuke se levantó de improviso tensándolo. No dudó en tomarlo del brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Vuelve aquí, teme. ¿Dónde vas?

Sasuke reviró los ojos con fastidio, sin siquiera sentir algo de ternura por el hecho de que parecía tan asustado de que se fuera. Estúpido bastardo egocéntrico. 

—Abre las piernas. — Ordenó el moreno autoritario. 

Un momento. ¿Qué significaba eso? 

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — No pudo evitar gritar nervioso. — ¿Qué-qué vas a …?

Sasuke resopló. — ¿Quieres o no quieres una mamada? 

Fue imposible que no se pusiera rojo ante la sugerencia, ¿Cómo era que Sasuke podía decir cosas así sin siquiera tener vergüenza? 

—Je, ¿Seguro que es una mamada? — Cuestionó temeroso, es que, nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre. Un momento. 

Recordó que Kiba una vez mencionó que hace un año atrás de lo borracho que se puso si se tiró a alguien en una fiesta, solo que nunca le comentó quien era, y él no lo recordaba. 

Ante la demora, Sasuke se inclinó y él mismo le abrió las piernas desabrochándole el cinturón metiendo la mano para sacar el duro miembro que empezaba a gotear presemen de la punta. Mierda. 

— ¡Más te vale que sea la mejor mamada que me hayan hecho! — Amenazó para ocultar su vergüenza. Sasuke le miró con cara de circunstancia — L-La merezco por haber pagado todos estos meses por ti y tu nunca… 

—Te la voy a chupar y luego me vas a follar, ¿Eso lo compensa? 

—… totalmente ‘ttebayo. 

Sasuke ladeó una sonrisa seductora, aunque para él todo era seductor viniendo de Sasuke. Pero nada se comparaba a verlo acercar sus labios a su pene, para dejar un suave beso que le estremeció el cuerpo entero. Era demasiado real que ya ni siquiera pensaba en si se había muerto o estaba alucinando. Cualquiera fuera la razón, no le importó cuando esa lengua caliente repasó su extensión en su totalidad hasta detenerse en la punta recargándose allí sacándole un gemido.

—Ah, mierda. Sasuke. —Alegó llevando sus manos hacia el cabello de este que acomodó para que al otro no le molestara. — ¿H-has hecho esto antes?

Admiró con los ojos bien abiertos como el moreno se sonrojaba un poco, por la pregunta antes de que volviese a su actividad con la lengua haciéndole estremecer.   
—Solo una vez. — Respondió masajeando con la mano el pene de Naruto antes de atreverse a metérselo todo a la boca.

¡Ah! Eso fue increíble. — Uuh, Sasuke-teme… — Gimió complacido tirándole el cabello.

Los lentes y la música le molestaban, pero, por más que sudara, no podía deshacerse de ellos porque osino Sasuke se iría. Mierda, su bajo vientre comenzaba a cosquillar y la visión seductora de Sasuke mamándosela era demasiado. 

El moreno se levantó justo cuando cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más de la chupada haciéndole exaltarse. 

— ¿Qué mierda… PORQUÉ TE DETIENES? — Reclamó desesperado porque ya estaba a punto de correrse cuando este se apartó.

El otro ni siquiera le respondió simplemente se volteó y se bajó los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, logrando tensarlo. 

—Q-QUÉ…

—Quédate quieto, ¿Quieres? — Pidió él volteando la vista hacia otro lado mientras se subía encima del rubio nuevamente pero esta vez, abrazando con sus piernas la cadera del chico. — Agárrate la polla. —Ordenó, serio como siempre y Naruto creyó sinceramente que Sasuke no tenía vergüenza alguna.

—No me des órdenes, maldito teme. — Reclamó, pero terminó haciéndole caso, porque Sasuke desnudo encima suyo, agarrado a sus hombros y dejándole un beso en los labios era todo lo que quería en su vida.

Todo lo que deseó en algún momento, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. 

Si solo era un momento, una última vez que le estaban regalando, quería que fuera hasta el final.

Sintió al chico más pálido descender lentamente, gimió por lo bajo cuando él también lo hizo justo cuando su polla encontró lo que debería encontrar. Una mano de Sasuke, antes aferrada a su hombro se fue directa a su propia nalga para abrirla mientras se mordía los labios intentando hacer lo que Naruto creía que era, y lo ayudó haciendo la cadera hacia arriba al sentirlo posicionarse logrando meterla un poco. Ambos gruñeron.

— ¿S-se supone que esto se hace así? —Preguntó curioso, no queriendo imaginar que tan doloroso debería ser eso para que la expresión de Sasuke fuera tan incómoda de ver. Le besó el rostro, como lo haría con su pareja intentando tranquilizarlo recibiendo una bofetada para nada agradable. — ¿Q-qué? ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, TEME, QUIEN TE ENTIENDE?!  
—DUELE, IDIOTA. DUELE. – Gritó entonces Sasuke enojado. Y se calló. 

Sudó frío y sintió que Sasuke también lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos se movió, estaba a punto de sugerir que se detuvieran cuando el moreno le volvió a golpear con mucho menos fuerza que antes. 

—Ya, sigamos. — Dijo entonces bajando de una que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió. — E-era mentira, no duele. – Y esa sonrisa volvió aparecer en el rostro blanquecino.   
¿Sasuke le había jugado una broma? 

— ¡TEMEEEE! — Reclamó porque de verdad se había preocupado. 

¿Sasuke no le estaría mintiendo cierto? Ya no sabía que rayos creer. Y el movimiento que hizo la cadera de Sasuke le quiso decir la respuesta que en realidad no necesitaba escuchar. Estaba caliente, metido dentro de la persona que añoró por meses y que aunque sea vergonzoso admitir lo tenía como idiota miserable, sea como sea la situación. .. 

Merecía ser feliz.

Aunque todo después desapareciera.

Aunque quedara solo al final de todo. 

“No…” Sasuke pegó un brinco haciéndole gemir alto el nombre de este.

“Sasuke no puede irse…” Pensó abrazándolo con posesión. Negándose a la idea de que esa serie la última vez que lo vería. 

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba de forma instintiva haciendo gemir a Sasuke su nombre.

—Nar-naruto… 

Su nombre se escuchaba tan diferente y excitando si lo decía Sasuke, un hilo de saliva corrió por la barbilla de este mientras no dejaba de moverse y no pudo evitar lamerlo hasta llegar a esos ricos labios que se dedicó a besar acallando los gemidos de ambos mientras volvía más rápidas las acometidas. No iba a aguantar, y la polla de Sasuke clavándosele en el abdomen le dejaba en claro que este tampoco.

Rompió el beso para decirle de forma seductora. — ¿Te ayudo, ‘ttebayo? 

Sasuke le jaló el cabello en respuesta y él solo pudo reírse mientras bajaba la mano para masturbarlo tratando de mantenerlo bien abrazado con su otra mano.   
Todo era tan irreal, que no quería que terminara. Se odiaba a si mismo por moverse tan rápido buscando el orgasmo mientras Sasuke gemía en su oído su nombre varias veces.  
No quería hacerlo, quería quedarse allí para siempre. 

—E-el tiempo… —Dijo entonces Sasuke, pegando la frente en su hombro sin dejar de gemir. 

— ¿Q-qué importa?

—El tiempo, Naruto. Ahh

Lo maldijo, y apretó con más fuerza el miembro de Sasuke queriendo que se corriera junto a él. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de este aspirando su aroma, memorizándolo, clavándose a fuego en su cabeza aunque por alguna extraña razón sintió que lo recordaba de algún lado. 

Un poco más, una acometida más fuerte y bastó para correrse en el interior del chico que se removió de forma extraña encima suyo al hacerlo también. Maldita silla. Como pudo se aferró a Sasuke para que este no se fuera hacia atrás. 

—Ah…

La respiración agitada y la canción terminando por quien sabe cuanta vez en ese rato. Y él seguía apegado a Sasuke sin moverse. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y se sentía lleno pero a la vez… vacío. 

Tanto. 

Habían terminado y ahora, ¿Qué seguía? No quería saberlo, quería quedarse con Sasuke abrazado a él para siempre.

Que la imagen virtual se congelara en ese momento para que así no tuviese que irse. 

Era increíble como toda la dicha que había sentido en algún momento ahora se esfumara y fuera reemplazada por la desesperación que había sentido los días anteriores.   
Su vida no podía ser más jodida, la odiaba tanto. Nunca la había odiado tanto como en ese momento. 

Sasuke se removió, y él se le apegó más en silencio.

—No… —Pidió mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo que su equilibrio mental se había ido hace mucho tiempo. — No te vayas… Sasuke ‘ttebayo…  
—Tengo que irme, Naruto. — Respondió este sin cambiar su expresión. Tan frio como siempre y distante. 

Lo apretó aún más como si quisiera sacarle el aire haciéndole soltar un quejido. 

—No… no puedes irte, ¡No puedes irte, TEME! — Gritó casi en su oreja desesperado. 

Escuchó el suspiro cansado de Sasuke como si fuera un cuchillo. ¿Lo había cansado con su suplica? 

— ¿Por qué? Déjame ir. — Pidió el moreno en un volumen bajo de voz. 

—Porque… - Susurró también, bajando y subiendo la cabeza como si no se decidiera en decirle. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios un momento. Momento que bastaron para que las manos de Sasuke fueran a sus lentes moviéndolos provocando que se desesperara y terminara gritando. — ¡TE AMO! ¡SASUKE, TE AMO AUNQUE NO EXISTAS! ¡YO…! — Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse al sentir que los lentes subían y subían e instintivamente puso sus manos sobre las de Sasuke para detenerlas. — ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?! NO, IDIOTA, ¡NO QUIERO QUE TERMINE! — Suplicó. 

¿Qué Sasuke no lo había escuchado? ¿Qué sus palabras no importaban? Apretó los ojos sintiéndose impotente e incapaz de decir algo. La música enmudeció junto a él y sintió el casco siendo retirado por completo. 

Pero…

El peso en sus piernas no desapareció. 

La cadera que estaba abrazando tampoco lo hizo, en cambio, unos brazos le rodearon el cuello esperando. 

Pulso latiendo a mil por hora. Todo el mundo desaparecía. Ningún sonido, solo su respiración y otra diferente igual de agitada que la suya.

Abrió los ojos únicamente para admirar aquello que parecía ser un espejismo. 

Sasuke…  
Cansado y sudado seguía allí viéndole con suma diversión en sus ojos mientras lo veía llorar como imbécil por él. 

—Di-dijiste que… no eras real… — Recordó confundido. — Dijiste que…

—No lo era. — Respondió este sin moverse – Si era una imagen en ese entonces, solo que yo estaba en otro lado grabándome con una cámara. — Explicó viendo con cierto asco sus piernas mojadas en semen. 

El mundo volvió a detenerse únicamente para que su cabeza recordara el momento en que lo vio en la calle hace tiempo. 

—Entonces… — Murmuró aun sin despabilar —Si eras tú. ¡SI ERAS TU BASTARDO, SI LO ERAS! — Le reclamó exaltado dándole un empujón para sacarlo de encima que provocó que el otro gruñera disconforme. Se preocupó de inmediato . — Di-disculpa…’ttebayo no quise.. — ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando si el que debía hacerlo era otro? — ¡OLVIDALO, ERES UN BASTARDO! — Le señaló con el dedo — ¡¿SABES CUANTO SUFRÍ POR TI?! TÚ… TÚ…

—La culpa es tuya por pensar en mí en primer lugar. — Sasuke quien ni se inmutó por estar desnudo se cruzó de brazos. — Tú, me trajiste aquí. — Seguramente puso la expresión mas confundida del mundo porque Sasuke reviró los ojos con hastío. — Esta cosa. — Tomó los lentes. — Se conecta a señal de internet a la computadora del que tenga imágenes similares a las que piensa la cabeza de quien la porta, en tu caso, pensaste en mí y me llegó una solicitud a mi computadora pidiéndome que me grabara. — Explicó más o menos. 

Si la situación ya no tenía sentido, ahora menos lo tenía. 

—¡Y PORQUÉ… PORQUÉ YO PENSARIA EN TI! ¡NO TIENE SENTIDO! — le reprochó de inmediato. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, demasiadas emociones en un segundo. — No te conozco y tu tam… —Cerró la boca de golpe al recordar que jamás le había dicho su nombre al moreno y este si lo sabía. Abrió la boca sorprendido sin saber que decir o explicar aquello.

Sasuke sonrió de forma un poco macabra, como si su sufrimiento fuera lo más divertido de ver. 

—Eres un imbécil. — Le dijo empezando a ponerse la ropa. — Hace un año atrás, ¿Lo recuerdas? En un bar… -Hizo mención sin querer dar más explicaciones.   
Imposible. 

—Estábamos demasiado borrachos y al otro día solo recordaba a medias lo que sucedió. Solo sé que desperté con un terrible dolor en el trasero y con una estúpida sonrisa pegada en la cabeza de alguien a quien ni siquiera recordaba. 

De alguna forma, como si las palabras de Sasuke fueran mágicas, recordó que en algún momento, cuando se drogaba pensaba en alguien, solo que este nunca tenia rostro.  
¿Había sido Sasuke todo este tiempo? 

—Cuando la cámara me mostró quien era la persona que quería verme… — Sasuke hizo una pausa terminando de arreglarse la ropa antes de voltearse hacia él y dedicarle una mirada que parecía querer decirle, que al igual que él, lo había estado buscando por tanto tiempo hasta caer en la desesperación. — Supe que eras tú, y no me equivoqué.   
Porque Sasuke, desde hace un año, que venía buscando a Naruto sin éxito, porque al igual que este, se había enamorado de una imagen que no creía que fuera real y que en realidad solo existía en su cabeza. 

Naruto lo entendió solo con eso, y se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo. 

Sin darse cuenta, había terminado buscando desesperado a alguien que de igual forma lo buscaba. 

— ¿Debo tomar eso… — Se limpió las lágrimas. — Como una declaración? — preguntó sonriendo ampliamente logrando que Sasuke se avergonzara.  
— ¿Qué? Muérete, no dije eso. – Replicó este. 

Realmente, no le interesó y simplemente corrió hacia el moreno para abrazarlo con fuerza sin importarle los reclamos de este, ni mucho menos sus golpes.  
Lo abrazaba porque podía. Porque era lo que quería y porque lloró tanto que lo merecía. 

— ¿C-como entraste? –Se detuvo un momento en medio de su euforia para recordar que la puerta estaba cerrada y el lugar vacío cuando llegó.   
Sasuke, removiéndose incomodo respondió en voz baja. — Por casualidad pillé la puerta abierta. ¿Qué eso importa? Suéltame imbécil depresivo.   
—Estás loco, no lo haré. – Replicó él.

—Tsk…

Y Sasuke dejó de resistirse al ver su sonrisa. Aquella que anheló tanto ver otra vez.

Naruto pensó de inmediato que al llegar a su casa, con Sasuke de alguna forma tomado de la mano, agradecería de rodillas a Kiba por llevarlo a ese lugar. 

Y luego le rogaría a él y a Shikamaru que no le contaran a nadie lo mucho que lloró en todo ese tiempo porque era demasiado vergonzoso.

Porque si iba a vivir en vergüenza, que sea con todos enterándose que ese chico increíblemente atractivo al que estaba abrazando y sonriéndole como idiota, era el quien lo enamoró estúpidamente y lo volvió gay.


End file.
